


Like Children In The Snow

by cartonedeunoia



Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Just cute boyfriends, M/M, Playing in the Snow, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartonedeunoia/pseuds/cartonedeunoia
Summary: no one is ever too old to play in the snow. and even if there was an age limit, daichi and sugawara would most certainly not care.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904005
Kudos: 12





	Like Children In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> day 4: snowflake
> 
> i’m surprised i’ve made it this far actually
> 
> good job me
> 
> [my twitter handle](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)

daichi blinked and looked down at the wet patch.

most of the snow had fallen to the ground, but some traces were left on his coat. 

brushing it off, he looked up at his snickering boyfriend who was already patting another snowball.

grinning, he hastily picked some snow and aimed it at the silver-haired. “you’re not the only one who can toss.”

sugawara tried to jump away resulting in the snow briefly hitting his arm. 

he giggled and tossed the balls he held, each of them landing on daichi. “i’m pretty sure i am, though.”

while trying to escape the flying snowballs, the dark-haired slipped, falling onto a clean patch of snow. 

laughing simultaneously, the pair of lovers smiled at each other. 

sugawara fell backwards onto the snow next to the taller. “snow angels?” 

“how old are we again?”

“hmmm, five? six maybe.”

as snowflakes danced above and atop their faces, the duo enjoyed each other’s presence, their warmth and joy tripling every second they spent together.

(they wouldn’t realize until later that they were freezing, and sugawara would rush them inside and make two mugs of hot chocolate before they would cuddle under blankets to watch a movie.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated a lot!!! 
> 
> [my twitter handle](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)


End file.
